


Hot Makeouts

by ColorTeal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...This is so short and self indulgent here ya go, internet.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot Makeouts

**Author's Note:**

> ...This is so short and self indulgent here ya go, internet.

Rodimus ignored the ache in his spoilers that were now splayed against the wall and focused more on the fact that Drift’s thighs were alot bigger than they looked when forced between your legs. This fact registered as _fantastic_.

His yellow hands grabbed tightly at Drift’s waist, slimmer than his own and his thumbs dug into the seams there. Drift himself had his hands pushing on Rodimus’ chest, white fingertips now definitely gold with how he was grabbing at his captain.

Rodimus tried to arch, breaking the kiss they had going to take a deep break only to have Drift excitedly slam into his chest, giggling breathlessly and trying to be quiet all at once. “We could get caught,” he laughed, trying to whisper but his voice still squeaked and cracked. “Rodimus!”

“I’m the captain, I make the rules and if we wanna make out in this hallway,” Rodimus leaned forward to nip at Drift’s lips. “then there’s no way we’ll get in trouble.”

“You know there’s-ah!” Drift flinched at Rodimus successfully biting onto his lip. “other kinds of ‘trouble’, Rodi-”

Rodimus just laughed, pulling Drift closer and kissing where he had bitten, bruise spots showing already. “We’ll be fine!”

“Yes sir!” Drift smiled, hands sliding up Rodimus’ chest, smearing the beads of condensation on his way up to cup his face and diving in for another deep kiss.

 


End file.
